Harry and Hermione
by Docholiday024
Summary: The war is over, now the real fight begins. Can the friends forget what Harry had to do? Can they forgive him? Will he finally find the love to save him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry and Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for ammusement reasons.**

**A/N: I am not British i am an American. There for i wrote this with them speaking like Americans. I do not wish to anger any of our friends from Great Britton by getting the way they speak wrong. To me that would be an insult. So please don't Take it the wrong way. **

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked up from the corpse of Voldermort and looked into the eyes of his friends. There was shock and fear there, fear of what they had just seen and heard. The shock and fear was there because of the things they had been through and had survived, of the things they had to do, the place and people who had turned against them. Fear of the young man standing before them above the decaying body of his enemy.

It had all ended tonight in a massive battle where good fought evil. The forest around them was blackened by the fight that it had seen. Harry Potter had used every spell he knew, and had defended against them as well. The ground lay littered with the bodies of the dead and dying, both good and bad. Not all of those who died on this night were human.

No the Gaints lost several of their numbers as did the Cenutars. The Goblins and the House Elves Lost even more. All in the name of the young man standing there and the cause he believed in. So much death and desturction could be laid at his feet, but only because he had been forced to it.

Now after they had heard the stories of what there friend had done, no one was sure if good had won completely. Harry Potter the boy who had lived, was now an adult with powers none had ever had before. He could kill with a thought, and protect with but a wave of his wand.

Harry looked up and into the eyes of Hermione, she cowered away at the pure intensity in his eyes. The Harry she knew wasn't there. This was a new Harry, a scary Harry. She was the first to break the eye contact. His gaze then went to Ron. Ron standing there with his left arm limp from a spell. His eye showing the same thing Hermiones did.

Harry's eyes held a fire in them that few had ever saw, and hoped never to see again. His eyes still on his friends he took a step toward them wand still raised. His friends took a step back. Out of no where and Arrow flash his way and with out thought Harry knocks it down and then sends the shooter a spell. The cry of yet another is heard for a moment before there is silence again.

They knew that a part of what made him so much better on this day, was the day the ministry was attacked. In that fight most of the leaders of the magic world had been killed including Dumbuldore. Killed by Voldermort and his death eaters. But none of those is what caused the anger in this very powerful wizard.

No a part of Harry Potter had died that day when Malfoy had Killed Ginny. He had set by her side till they took her body away, to be returned to her family. Even then he set in that spot for an entire day. When he got up and walked away, the anger on his face would have stopped a sane person from getting in his way.

From that day forward he had fought with an anger his friends never thought possible. He had presued Malfoy rentlentlessly. Chaseing him where every he went. The day he finaly caught him, was a day Hermione and Ron would never forget. Malfoy screamed for a long time before he died. Those screams still haunt thier nightmares. Harry had spent hours with him to gain as much information as possible, but they knew that was only the cover. His true intentions that day was to kill Malfoy. It was a day that was only topped by this day as far as causing fear in his friends.

He looked one last time at his friends, then smiled and dissappered. They looked at each other with sad looks on thier faces. Where had Harry gone? Why had he smiled at them like that?

"Ron we have to help him!" Hermione screamed.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Ron asks her back.

"We go after him, and let him know we are still there for him." Hermione tells him.

"Hermione, have you lost your mind?" Ron wonders.

"Have you? Did you forget all the things he has done for not only you but the whole of the world?" Hermione asks him.

"No i haven't Hermione, I don't think any one will be able to forget. Do you also remember how he accomplished that deed?" Ron asks.

"You mean because he fought Evil with Evil? Becuase he did the things he had to do to win this war?" Hermione asked him with anger in her voice.

"Hermione you were there as well as i was the day he caught Malfoy. That was revenge plain and simple." Ron tells her.

"For your sister! For the girl he loved! He also found out about what was suppose to happen today. It was that information that allowed us to win tonight, or have you forgotten that as well?" Hermione asks him with tears in her eyes.

"No Hermione i haven't forgot he did it for Ginny. But that doesn excuse they way he did it." Ron says trying to hug her to calm her down.

"No! Do not touch me! You have turned your back on him more than once Ronald. Now when he needs you the most you are going to do it again?" Hermione pushes him away as she speaks.

"Don't you think he turned his back on us, and the way we agreed to do things? Don't you think he went against everything we were suppose to stand for?" Ron shoots right back at her.

"I think he did what he knew he had to do, because he knew we couldn't. We failed him in the end Ron, both of us. Now you want to fail him again?" She sighs as she walks away.

"Where are you going Granger?" Ron asks.

"Away from you, and to find my friend." Hermione then disappers.

Ron is left standing on the battle field in complete shock. He had never expected her to react towards hiom in that maner. She was suppose to be his girlfriend, and yet she walked away from him to find Harry.

High above the battle field on an mountian top over looking it set Harry Potter. His emotions were right on the edge, and ready to boil over. He had finished something tonight that had started on the fateful night his parents had died, The night ha had became The Boy Who Had Lived. Now he was the man who had to live with what he had done. He could see the fear in the eyes of his friends. They had a right to fear him, after everything they had seen him do.

He had been forced to do things no normal or sane wizard would ever do. Plus there was Malfoy, he had chased him with the intent to kill him, and he had. It took Malfoy hours to die, and Harry had enjoyed every minute of it. That as much as anything is what drove him to win this war. To end it once and for all. Because that day, he had scared even himself.

The war was over, there were a few people who needed dealt with still. He didn't have to be involved in that. His revenge for Ginny was now complete, and the young woman could now rest in peace. His life was now his own, but why then did he feel so empty inside. He felt the magic as it was beening used and knew who was there.

"What do you want Hermione?" He sighs at her.

"To make sure you are ok?" She asks tentively.

"I am as good as i can be right now. Go back to Ron, live your life as you should have been able to all along." Harry tells her.

"And what about you? Are you coming back with me?" Hermione asks.

"No Hermione, i won't be going back with you. I could see the fear in your eyes and in Ron's. Do you know how much that hurt. For you two of all people to think i could hurt you." Harry says.

"Harry you have to understand." She starts but is stopped.

"Understand? Understand? I understand that i did what i had to do in the only way i could do it. I was left with no choice, no one else was going to do it!" Harry shouts as he stands up and turns toward her.

Hemione gasps and steps back a step as Harry stands up and faces her. His eyes glowing with the anger and hurt inside of him.

"See, i even make a move your way and you step back and gasp. I can't be around that, i have enough to deal with right now. Go Hermione, go and forget all about ever having a friend named Harry Potter." With that he disappers again.

"I will never forget you Harry." She says to the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione walked into her office in the ministry. She sat down and looked at the stack of files on her desk. All wizards who had gone bad, or done something bad at least. The one she held in her hand was the most disturbing of them all. It had Harry Potter's name on it.

It was the same as all of the other times, he had been confronted by a Dearth Eater and had killed them. It was the only way she had to track him, so all of the cases with his name on it came to her.

Arther Wesley had become the new Minister and had granted her that one request. She was able to keep him from any kind of trouble, and still know he was alive. It had been a year since he had defeated Voldemort, and she had seen him face to face since that night.

That night was the night her and Ron had parted ways as well. He couldn't understand her need to help Harry. On the same coin though, she couldn't understand his ways of turning his back on Harry.

True Harry had done some bad things, she had seen him more than once. All of it was for the greater good, for the peace that they now lived in. Ron couldn't understand that. The ministry had though and all members of Harry's army had been granted a full pardon, including Harry.

She knew he was still troubled. At first he would still owl her once or twice a month, but even that had stopped after three or four months. His letters were always the same, wanting her forgiveness. She had tried to send him back letters but the would always return to her, unopened and unread. She took out the last letter she had received from him some eight months ago.

Dear Hermione,

I hope all is well with you. I hope the nightmares have stopped. Mine haven't, nor do i see them stopping in the near future. I heard about you becoming an Auror , i am happy you are finding your way in life. I know you will be the best one ever. Life is really lonely with out you and Ron around, but it is something i am getting use to. Maybe one day you and him will find it in your hearts to forgive me and we can be friends again. Till that day, know one thing for a fact. I will never allow you to be hurt as you were during the war. Well i guess i should get back to doing what i have been. I hope to see you again one day.

Love from your once friend,

Harry Potter

The tears could been seen in her eyes. She didn't feel there was anything to forgive, but he didn't see it that way. Ron had worked his way into the Ministry as well, but had decided to leave it. He told his family that his heart just wasn't in it. He had went home to figure things out, when he received a notice saying he had inherited one million pounds.

He used that money to open his own magic shop in Diagon Alley. Him and his family had tried in vain to find out were the money had come from. No one seemed to know or had any trace of it. Hermione knew though, it had been Harry. He had given him the money to start his life. Hermione had received enough to buy her own house. She never even questioned where it had came from, she already knew.

She had bought a little place off the beaten path with extra rooms in it. She hoped to find someone and start a family one day, which is why she bought a bigger house. It had a total of four bedrooms and two and a half baths. The master bedroom was huge with a walk in closet and a balcony over looking the backyard. The house set on five acres of land, with a stream flowing through it.

She would often walk down to the stream to listen and watch it flow by. It had such a calming affect on her, which was an added bonus to the house. She would set by that stream and wonder where Harry was and what he was doing. She wondered if this stream would do the same for him.

She sighed as she put the file away and began working on her next case. This was one that she was going to enjoy. Seems the younger Malfoy had been getting into trouble. He had used one of the forbidden curses on a muggle.

She had ran across things like this before, and had always asked for the Ministry to go easy on the wizard. This time she had no intention of doing that. She first had to make sure it was true, that he did indeed use the curse.

Ron was behind the counter of his magic shop when the bell rang. In walked a man he had seen on more than once. Prat Reythor was his name, and he would come in once a month and spend a lot of money on little things. Ron enjoyed his talks with Prat when he would show up.

Seems Prat was a wealthy Muggle man who had found out about the magic world. He would spend money to help the less fortunate with the supplies they needed. Which was near and dear to Ron's heart, being from a family who had to sometimes wear hand me downs.

"Hey Prat how are things going?"

"It is fine, how are you on this fine afternoon?" Prat answered back.

"It has been a little slow, to tell you the truth." Ron tells him.

"Well then you are in for a treat." Prat tells him.

"How so?" Ron asks.

"Well with them opening Hogwarts back up this year for the first time they have need of as many students as they can get. I have about 12 children coming here to meet me so we can buy them all the things on their list." Prat tells him.

"You know you have helped to single handily to pay off my house." Ron laughs at him.

"Well then see i have done two good deeds, maybe it will help make up for the really bad one i did." Prat says.

"You keep saying you did something bad Prat, but i have never been able to find out what. Since you won't tell me i did some looking into it. The results were nothing nadda. What was it you did?" Ron asks his friend again.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Prat tells him.

Just as he is finishing his sentence the door opens and in walks Hermione. She looks around as she slowly walks to the counter were Ron and Prat are standing. She nods at Prat and then looks at Ron with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"What a striking young woman." Prat says causing Hermione to blush.

"Thank you." She replies.

"Most welcome. I am Prat Reythor."

"Hello Mr. Reythor i am Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. Ron you never told me Your Girlfriend was such a looker." Prat smiles at them.

"Oh she isn't my girlfriend. Just a friend from school." Ron tells him.

"We dated for a short time, but things didn't work out." Hermione tells Prat.

"I see, that's too bad. I guess though it seems to be for the best.?" Prat half stated, half asked.

"Yes it did." Was the reply from both of them.

"No my girlfriends name is Luna." Ron tells him.

At this time the door opens and in rush 12 kids ranging in age from 11 to 12. All of them smiling at Prat as if he is their savor.

"Ah Ron this is the group i was talking about." Prat says.

"OK why don't you start collecting things while i talk with Hermione. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Ron tells Prat.

"Fine take your time i know where most of it is any way." Prat smiles at them.

Hermione followed Ron into the back room of the magic shop. She glanced around at different things as the proceeded into Ron's smallish office located at the back of the store room. He took a seat in an dull brown office chair behind what appeared to be a very cluttered desk. He motioned for Hermione to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"So tell me Hermione, what do i owe the pleasure of the first visit in almost a year?" Ron asks.

"Don't go there Ronald. We both know it was the right thing to do." She tells him as he looks away for a moment.

"Right because the great Hermione is always right, and never does anything wrong. Even when she abandons her boyfriend to go find another guy." Ron states in anger.

"Gezz, bitter much. Look i have explained this more than once. I went looking for Harry cause i knew he needed me more at that time. I thought we were strong enough for you to understand that, I was wrong. Maybe this was a bad idea."

Hermione stands up and starts for the door. The look of sadness on her face shows her disappointment in the encounter. Ron sighs and looks at her as she gets close to the door.

"Hermione wait! Look I'm sorry. I guess those old feelings still come to the surface some times. I know you did the right thing that night. I also know it was right for us to go our separate ways, even if it was the wrong way to do it." Ron tells her as she turns back to him.

"You're right, i thought enough time had passed, maybe we could get our friendship back. Maybe i should leave, let you come to me when the anger isn't there anymore." Hermione tells him.

"No, I'm sorry. Look what was it you wanted?" Ron asks.

"Two things really. First i was wondering if you had seen Draco Malfoy lately?"

"No i haven't seen him in months. He keeps on the move since the Death-eaters are still trying to kill him. They feel he betrayed them." Ron says.

"Are they attacking him?" She asks.

"Yeah last time i seen him he said he barley escaped with his life from his last encounter. He told me a tale that i find hard to believe." Ron says.

"Oh really, what was the tale?" She asks him.

"He said that the two death-eaters had him cornered and were using the Cruciatus curse on him. The next thing he knew they were both on the ground dead and he saw a man walking away." Ron tells her.

"That was Harry." Hermione says out loud.

"Huh? How do you know that?" He inquires.

"This happened about four months ago or there a bouts right?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah that would be the right time frame."

"I have a report locked in my office that gives detailed descriptions of the man walking out of the alley where two Death-eaters were found dead. The descriptions leave little doubt it was Harry Potter. Nothing in the report mentioned Draco though." She relays to him.

"That would make sense. Draco said he did want anyone think he did it, so he used a port-key to leave the alley." Ron says.

"That would make sense." Hermione says deep in thought.

"What was the second thing you wanted?" Ron wonders out loud.

"Huh, what- oh i- i uh want to know if you had heard from Harry lately?' Hermione asks.

"Harry, Harry Potter? No i have not heard from him since the night the war ended. A lot of thing ended that night." Ron sighs.

"We covered that Ron." Hermione tells him annoyed.

"Yeah we did sorry. Better to find out when we did instead of a lot later down the road. Besides why would Harry contact me, he wants nothing to do with me Hermione." Ron says off-handily.

"Don't be stupid Ronald. Where do you think the money came from for this shop you love so much?" Hermione asks him.

"From a rich uncle that none of us knew we had, until he died." Ron starts out strong, but gets quieter as he finishes, when what she had said sinks in. "Wait are you saying that money came from Harry?"

"YES! The money for this shop, For George,s Joke shop, for Fred's hospital bills, your parents house, the money to rebuild and reopen Hogwarts. Even the money for my house and Muggle car i have. It all came from Harry." Hermione tells him.

"I can't believe i didn't think of this before. If Fred hadn't gotten as good of care as he did, he would have died." Ron tells her.

"I know, I kept up on his progress. I was just getting out of the elevator on Fred's floor, when i looked across to the other elevator as it was closing. Harry was in it just leaving." She pause for a moment."I saw Fred a few weeks back walking down the street. It was nice to see him up and walking." Hermione comments.

"Yeah he is doing much better than the healers ever thought he would. He was lucky that Bellatrix Le-strange only grazed him with the Avadra Kedavra. He is going to be finally working with George in the Joke shop. George always said he was starting the shop cause he knew Fred would make it back, and he would need a job. Damn it, i guess i owe Harry for even more than i thought." Ron tells her.

"I doubt he sees it that way." Hermione starts, then sees the confused look on Ron's face and says in a hurry. "Honestly Ron. I think Harry felt he owed all of us for what happened to us. I think that is why he did all of this, but in a way it would be traced back to him. He still thinks we don't want anything to do with him."

"He doesn't now nor did he ever owe us anything. If nothing else we owe him, our lives if you think about it. If he hadn't done the things he did, Voldemort would be ruling the world today. Not only that every last one of us would be dead." Ron tells her.

"I'll be damned. I think maybe you have grown up just a little bit in the last year." Hermione smiles at him.

"Whatever."

"You do realize if you would have come to that conclusion a year ago, thing would have been a lot easier?" Hermione asks him.

"Yeah i do, and all i can say is I'm sorry. So how do we go about finding him?" Ron asks her.

"We don't Ron. With the power he has, and the time he has had to master it since the war ended. We were amazed by what he could do back during the war. what new powers could he have gotten? how strong did he really become? We just don't know. He could possible be right next to you walking down the street and you would never know it. We will have to wait till he contacts us. That is the only way i can think of doing it. I have tried sending letters with owls, they come back unopened. All we can do is wait and hope he decides enough time has passed." Hermione says.

"I know, his power back then i think is what scared me the most." Ron says.

"What about now, a year later and even more stronger?" Hermione watches him with scrutiny.

"Now a year later. To be honest, if it was anyone other than Harry i would be worried. Since it is Harry I'm not, more concerned for him. I mean he is out there alone, thinking his friends want nothing to do with him if what you are saying is right. I know as well as every one else does. He did what he had to do during the war to keep us as safe as he could. He did all those terrible things, the way he killed Malfoy included, to save us from harm. I know part of what he did to Malfoy was because of Ginny, but Malfoy would never have broken if he didn't do it. So as far as i am concerned i owe him my life, my brothers life, and even for the revenge he got for Ginny. I mean if he was going to go bad we would be seeing something by now, but he is keeping a low key. I know he has done more evil since the war ended, but only to Death-eaters who have confront him." Ron tells her.

"I see your father has been keeping you informed." Hermione says.

"Yeah i asked him too about 6 months ago. I thought about trying to get in touch with him, but decided i should in case he was mad at me." Ron says.

"Good, well on that note i need to be going. Besides you have people who need attending to. If you hear from either of them, especial Harry, get ahold of me please." Hermione say as she had for the door.

"As long as you do the same. About Harry i mean."

"Of course i will." She replies as the move back out into the main part of the shop.

She moves towards the door and makes eye contact with Prat. He waves at her, as she returns the wave, he goes back to helping a couple of the kids. She turns and waves at Ron as she closes the door. As she turns to head down the street she hears a laugh, she hasn't heard in over a year. Only one man had a laugh like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I would like to give a big thanks to lycus For helping me understand a few things, and also for the reviews.  
**

Hermione turned toward the laugh slowly. She knew this could turn out badly if she made the wrong move, and dying today was not on her list of things to do. She sees the source of the laugh almost at once.

"So mudblood you have finally returned to heap where you belong." Snape says.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asks, noticing the wand in his hand.

"I've come for you." Is his simple reply.

"What do you need me for. Last i knew they had stopped looking for you." She tells him.

"Ah my young mudblood know it all, is At a loss as to why i would want her?" Snape says as two more Death-eaters step from an alley behind her.

"Yes, i have no idea why you of all people would want me?" Hermione notices the two new figures.

"Simple, you will bring to me the one person i do have need of." Snape tells her.

"Who is that. Ron is the only person i have even been in contact with." Hermione tells him.

"Don't be stupid, it doesn't fit you. I want Harry Potter!" Snape yells.

"I haven't seen him since the war ended, nor do i have a clue as to where he is." Hermione informs him.

"Some how i think he knows where you are. I also believe he knows when YOU are in danger." Snape smiles at her.

"Why would he know when just i am in danger? Snape did you hit your hear really hard while you were running from the Aurors?" She inquires.

"Smart little thing that you are and you never knew?" Snape shakes his head.

"Knew what, what are you talking about Snape?"

"He is in love with you MUDBLOOD!" Snape screams at her.

"Now i know you are off your rocker, he loved Ginny." She tells him.

"Oh my dear Hermione, still denying those feelings. Poor little mudblood." Snape says.

"Snape stop calling me that!" Hermione yells at him, having taken as much as she could.

"What are you going to do mudblood? Attack me, please. We both know you wouldn't stand a chance, not with three of us." Snape grins at her.

"Guess we will just have to see won't we!" Hermione yells.

She snatches her wand out of her holder and is instantly hit by the Cruciatus curse from all three of the Death-eaters. The pain in her body was so intense all she could do is scream. Blood was dripping from her mouth as she continued to scream. She knew it was only a matter of time before she died.

As it had began the pain stopped leaving her weak and slightly dizzy. But standing before her was a tall young man with black hair who looked vaguely familiar. It was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

Ron was talking with a couple of the kids that Prat had brought in when he noticed Prat was gone. At that same moment he heard a blood curdling scream from just outside of his shop.

When he got outside all he could see were three hooded figures limping but trying to run in opposite direction. Nothing of the female who had produced that scream. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his shop.

Harry was knelt over Hermione with his hand over her mouth so as to keep her quiet. When Ron walked back inside he thought of his little house on the outskirts of London and instantly they were there. He pick Hermione up and moved her to a bed in his guest room.

He had to act quickly, the spell they had used on her was a variation of the Cruciatus curse. It was a very nasty curse indeed. It made your insides start to boil and blood would poor out of just your skin. He could see the deep bruising on her arms and face already. Healing her would be a little embarrassing to both of them, but left undone it would take her months to recover from it.

He looked at himself in the mirror. "Come Wimp it is just Hermione!" He says out loud.

"You mean the girl you have been in love with since first year at Hogwarts?" A voice says from the door way.

"Get out of here Malfoy, or i might decided not to help you." Harry tells him. "And close the door on your way out."

Draco Malfoy looks first at him and then Hermione and shakes his head. He has watched this go on for 8 years now. He knows that what he said was correct, but was hesitant to push his new found friend. He really did need his help, only Harry Potter was strong enough to do what he needed.

"OK Harry, sorry. But tell me, what do you have to lose by telling her?" Draco asks as he closes the door.

'How about what is left of my sanity? Maybe my faint hope that she could return those feelings? Or could it possible be i know from the way she looked at me on that battlefield that she would never forgive or forget what i had done?'

"Damn it Harry stay out of my mind!" Draco yells from the other room.

'Sorry Draco.'

"No time like the present." Harry says out loud.

His mind made up he walks back over to Hermione and starts undoing her clothes. Once she is completely naked, Harry quickly covers her with a sheet. He notices that the curse had caused bruising on most of her body, with a few spots actually starting to bleed.

"When i find the person responsible for creating this curse i swear i will use it on them!"

The door burst open and Draco runs into the room, fear evident on his face. He runs right up to Harry as a petite white wolf runs into the room.

"What is that?" Draco asks.

No sooner than he asks and a female is standing there. Harry hurries over and hands her a robe. Then looks at Draco with an amused look on his face. Draco was shocked to see the wolf turn into a woman a few years older than him.

"Draco Malfoy, meet Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks meet Draco Malfoy." Harry smiles as he returns to Hermione's side.

"So you are the infamous Draco Malfoy?" Tonks asks.

"Uh--W-well Yeah i am." Draco says.

"That is all great you two finally meeting and all but i have some very important business to attend to right now so if you could please be quite i would really be in a better mood." Harry tells them never taking his eyes off Hermione.

Draco and Tonks never against watch the young man kneeling by Hermione's side do his magic fell silent. Harry place both hands on the side of Hermione's head and closed his eyes. He mutter a single word and there was a flash of light brighter than the sun it seemed that filled the room.

When he placed her head back on the pillow her face was clean of any marks from the curse. He then proceeded to touch different parts of her body and the same thing happened, and each time that part was healed of all wounds. After about 15 minutes of him doing this he stood up and tried to take a step, only to stumble and would have fallen, if it hadn't been for Draco rushing forward and grabbing him.

"Thanks, i have done a lot today, and that took a lot of strength to do." Harry tells him.

"Don't worry about it. You pulled my but out of the fire a couple of times in the last couple of months." Draco says, as he helps him to a chair across the room. Tonks walks over to Hermione and covers her back up. She notices her breathing is more relaxed than when she first came into the room.

"What happened to her?" Tonks asks.

"Snape and a couple of his friends attacked her." Harry tells her.

"Tell me you finished him off?" Tonks pleads.

"No sorry Tonks, i was more interested in getting Hermione back here to heal her."

"They used the DeCruciatus curse, didn't they?" Draco asks.

"Yeah." Harry says with a little more energy than he had a couple of minutes ago.

"That is a very nasty thing to use." Tonks says.

"Yeah it is. At least i finally figure out how to counter it." Harry says.

"Finally! Have any luck figuring out who might have created it?" Tonks asks.

Harry looks at Draco and nods. "Maybe but we aren't for sure yet."

"Well who?" Tonks asks.

"Voldemorts son." Harry and Draco says together.

"Who?" Tonks asks bewildered.

"We think that Voldemort had a son with Bellatrix Le Strange before he died the first time. We think it is him that is gathering the Death-eaters and perpetrating these attacks in an attempt to draw me in." Harry tells her.

"How is it we never heard of this son before?" Tonks asks.

"Voldemort went to great lengths to keep him hidden." Draco says.

"Only now that he has gained full use of his powers has he emerged into the light of day." Harry tells her.

"Is he as strong as his father?" Tonks asks.

"I don't believe so. The residual from his magic is no where near as strong as his fathers. He is a lot smarter though, so maybe he has found a way to hide his true strength." Harry tells her.

"So are we facing another war?"

"Not if i can help it." Harry tells her. "What was it you wanted Tonks?"

"Oh yeah right. I came by to tell you that there are a couple of people in the higher up of the Ministry calling for your arrest. The young woman over there is very good at her job. She is also good at defusing things to make you look like you were just defending yourself. Of course it helps that the Minister makes sure all cases involving you are sent to her. She then sweeps them under the rug so to speak." Tonks says.

"I know, all about what she has been doing for me." Harry tells her.

"H-H-Harry?" Hermione's weak voice can be heard.

Rushing to her side and almost stumbling and falling Harry takes her hand.

"Shush, Hermione don't try to talk." Harry tells her.

"It is you." She says a little stronger this time.

"Yes it is me, now go back to sleep."

"Only if you promise to be here when i wake up." Hermione says.

"You have my word." Harry tells an already asleep Hermione.

That was not something he was looking forward to. He knew he was going to have a lot to answer for, and she would not be easy on him. He knew he deserved what ever he got, but that didn't make it easier for him. All he could do now was wait for the wrath that is Hermione Granger to awaken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione felt as if she had been ran through a ringer, literally. As her eyes opened the events of what happen came back to her almost at once. Harry had saved her life. She looked around the room and noticed someone standing by the window. The sun was shining through so brightly that she couldn't tell who it was.

"Harry?" She asks quietly.

"No. But it is nice to see you again too, Hermione."

"Draco Malfoy?" She asks.

"In the flesh." He smiles as he steps away from the window.

"How did i get here? I could have sworn it was Harry that saved me." She states as she sits up, only to realize that the sheet had fallen and she was undressed. "And what happened to my clothes?"

"I had to take them off so i could heal you." A voice says from the door way.

"Harry! Hermione screams as she jumps up forgetting all about being Naked and jumps into his arms.

Harry walks over to the bed and grabs the sheet. He drapes it around her while she is still attached to his neck. As he is doing this he sees Draco's knowing smile and nods his head toward the door. Draco nods and walks out closing the door as he goes.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Harry asks.

"Better now that you are here." Hermione says with a shaky voice.

"You'll be OK now Hermione. Everything will be OK." Harry tells her.

"Are you staying?" She asks.

"You know the answer to that question Hermione." Harry says.

"Harry it is time you stopped running. Come home, we all miss you. I miss you, i need you here." She tells him as the pent up tears come streaming out of her eyes.

"Why do you miss me, why do you need me? It seems you have been doing better with out me in your life."

"Harry you can't believe that, not deep down in your heart." She says.

Harry takes her arms from around his neck and moves away from her. He sighs as he walks to the window and looks out. She grabs the sheet and ties it around her chest so it is covering her up and walks to him. She reaches out and touches his shoulder, only to feel him shudder and move away.

"Harry what is it?" She asks, her voice still not it's normal self.

"The way you looked at me after i beat Voldemort. Hermione i saw it in your eyes. You where terrified of me, as if you thought you were next. I saw it in Ron's eyes as well, but i half expected that. But from you, that was a dagger in my heart." Harry enlightens her.

"Harry you have to understand everything that had happened to us. For you, you had no choice. For us we had the choice and we went along with you. It took me sometime to understand all that had happened. Everything you did, was because you had no choice but to do it." Hermione tells him.

"That's not true! I tortured Malfoy, more for Ginny than to gain the knowledge we did." He raises his voice to get his point across.

"So what! Any normal sane man would want to do what you did. He deserved even more than what he got Harry." She raises her voice right back at him.

"That was the kind of thing Voldemort did. It was suppose to be different with me. I was suppose to be better than that, i understand your fear. I don't hold it against any of you for not wanting me around after that night." Harry informs her.

"Harry you never gave us a chance to let you know how we felt. I came to you that night remember, and you tried to send me away. I tried to stay close but you just disappeared. How was i suppose to follow you, i don't have the same powers you do. I knew you would go to the top of the mountain, but had no clue after that." Hermione says.

"After seeing you face, i didn't want you to know where i was going."

"But Harry you have to know it isn't the same now. Hell it wasn't really like that back then. I was just confused is all. You have to allow me that at least, but i saw what i needed to see. I saw that you were doing what you needed to do. The death and destruction was not your choice, it was forced onto you. It had been since the day you became the boy who lived."

"Do you really believe that Hermione?" He asks her.

"With all my heart. That is why i sent you all those letters by owl. But they always came back unopened." She tells him.

"I was scared that you were telling me to never return. That you wanted nothing else to do with me." Harry tells her.

She walks over to him and puts her hand gentle on his arm. Using only what force she needs to. She turns him to where she can look him in the eyes. She sees a look there that she can hardly believe.

"You are thinking that i believe you will turn out like Voldemort?" She asks.

"Yes." Harry says softly.

"Harry as long as i live i would never think that, Ever. You have more heart and compassion in you little finger than all of Voldemorts army, including him. No Harry i don't think that. I don't even know how you got that impression from me, but i am so sorry if you did. Please believe me when i say this. I want you around because i miss and need you to be here. If this little incident doesn't prove it i am not sure what will." Hermione smiles at him.

"WOULD YOU JUST TELL HER ALREADY!" Draco yells from the other room.

Hermione notices a look of concentration on Harry's face. Suddenly she hears Draco scream and then a loud thud. She looks back at Harry and he has turned away from her once again.

"Tell me what Harry?" She asks him.

The door burst open and Draco walks in with a rather nasty cut on his forehead and what looks to be an eye that will be black and blue before much longer. He is still shaking hi head as he looks dagger's at Harry.

"Well since you made me do this think you can help me out. I am not sure this cut is going to stop on it's own." Draco says.

Harry looks at him then back out the window ignoring him in one motion. He feels Hermione's hand still on his arm and sighs. He looks at her and she nods at him. He walks over to Draco and reaches up and takes his head between his hands.

He closes his eyes and after a minute or so utters the words: "Prenta Heilous."

Draco stands strait up on his tip toes as a blinding light flashes from Harry's hands. When he takes his hands away, Draco's forehead and eye look normal. Harry backs away and sits down in a chair close by. He suddenly looks very tired.

"You OK Harry?" Hermione asks him.

"Yeah that is just a very strong spell and you can't use a wand with it. Please don't try it, i am not sure you are strong enough to survive it." He tells her.

"So your powers have gotten even stronger? And you have gained a few since last we saw each other."

"Yes. There are a lot of things i can do now that i couldn't before." He says.

"Trust me some of them are close to what people would call miracles." Draco says.

"Like how. What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well you just saw the healing spell. Trust me when i say that i have seen him bring people back from close to death. He has a new Patronus charm as well. Plus as you just saw he can get into you mind at will, even if you try to block him out. Those are just the ones he has let me see. I have no idea what else he can do. Maybe, sense he is in love with you maybe you can get it out of him." Draco says the pales at what just came out of his mouth.

Harry turns and looks at the younger Malfoy as if he is seeing his father. He starts moving in his direction With the full intent of doing him bodily harm.

Hermione thought she must of heard Draco wrong, it sound like he said Harry love her. She knew that had to be wrong. She looked to where Harry was standing only to see him start to walk toward Draco. He had a look in his eyes that said Draco might not survive this encounter. She shook her head to clear it, and knew she had to do something. She moves in front of Harry and places her hand on his chest.

Harry is moving toward Draco when he feels a hand on his chest. He looks down and sees Hermione standing there shacking her head and looking him in the eyes, He knows he has lost this round, but can't resist sending him a little message.

'Get out of this room, i will deal with you later.'

Draco pales even more knowing he goofed up big time. He hastily with draws from the room closing the door. He walks into the dinning room wondering if maybe he should disappear for a few days.

"Is what he said true?" Hermione asks.

"What did he say?" Harry asks her.

"Harry!"

Looking away from her and toward the window Harry is contemplating if he could or should make a break for it. Knowing full well she may be able to find him again but it would be a while. He knows that's not an option though, not this time.

"Yes" Is his simple response.

"For how long?" Hermione asks him, she is in utter shock. Never would she have guesses this.

"Since First year. I don't know why, i just am. I kept it hidden because you seemed like you wanted to be with Ron. I figured if i told you it would hurt Ron. I already did that though, i got Ginny killed." Harry tells her.

"Harry Potter! You did not get her killed!" She starts out angry at him, but then softens. "She knew the risks just like the rest of us. It is bad the so many people had to lose their lives to win this war. Some of them we didn't even know their names. Some were our families or the closest thing to family we had. Sirus, Remus, Your Parents, Dumbledor, Moody, Cho, Neville, And Ginny. But look at how many lives you saved, and some of them more than once. Hurt Ron, maybe it might have at first. What about me? Don't you think i had a right to know? Did you once think maybe i felt the same way? And only dated Ron and the others cause i knew you could never feel that way about me."

Hermione is stopped by Harry putting his finger to her mouth. He has a slight smile on his face. She looks into his eyes and get a small nervous grin as well.

"You're rambling Hermione." Harry tells her.

"I know, sorry nervous habit." She quirks back.

"Another reason i didn't tell you is because i knew there was no way a girl like you could ever fall for someone like me. All the turmoil, pain and suffering. The fight that was coming, the loss of life that was on the horizon. I could ask you or anyone to face that. I tried to get Ginny to back away, but she wouldn't. If it would have been you by my side back then you would be dead instead of Ginny. That might well have pushed me over the edge of reasoning." Harry tells her.

With out another thought of what might happen in the after glow of it, Hermione reaches up and kisses him. They move closer together as the kiss deepens to one of passion and lust.

Harry is in a state of shock from the moment her lips touch his. He has always wondered what it would be like to kiss her, but never dared find out. He soon loses himself in the act of kissing her. It only takes a few moments of kissing for his mind to snap back to the present, and the storm that is on the horizon once again. He pulls away from her, and steps a few steps back.

"Hermione i can't do this." Is all he says as he disappears once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I have to be honest here, i have never read a single one of the books. I have seen the first five movies; i know poor sub. This fic is a challenge from another friend of mine who wanted to see me write about Harry and Hermione. That is the only reason i decided to do it, was because i like that coupling. The whole Hermione with Ron: yuk! Not meaning to upset those who do like them together. So if i get something wrong please be kind, let me know and i will fix it asap. Your reviews will be of great help to me as well. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, trust me a lot more to come this weekend.**

"Oh no you don't, i felt that." Hermione yells.

She runs over and grabs her wand and then realizes that she can't use it. She has to try to follow him the way he did it. She moves back to the spot where he disappeared. The feeling is still there, like a residual affect. Now if she can just follow it all will be well. With out even a thought of the fact she has nothing but a sheet on, she disappears.

Draco is sitting in the next room when he feels Harry leave. Not long after that he feels another form of the same spell being used. Instantly alert he runs to the room to find it empty.

"Damn how did they get in here? Harry is going to kill me." With that he takes out his wand and Crack is gone too.

Hermione appears in a room full of people who are looking at her strangely. She feels how much strength that spell took from her. She goes to take a step and starts to fall to the ground, she never hits it. A pair of strong arms reach out and grab her from behind. They wrench her arms behind her and her wrist are bound in the same breath. She starts to struggle against her captors, in a vain effort to get away.

"Let go of me, and remove these bonds at once. Do you know who i am?" She tells them.

"No but only one other person can do what you just did. It must mean you are working for the other side." The big man behind her says. He then gags her before she can say another word.

From and office just across from where Hermione is Harry is talking to a man. He suddenly feels a magic similar to his and starts looking around on full guard. He finally looks out into the main room to see a bound and gaged Hermione, and the guard stripping the sheet off of her.

"He bounds to his feet in record time and rush out to the main room. With the way of his hand the guard goes flying across the room to slam into the wall, leaving a nice hole in it. With another wave the bonds and gag are removed from Hermione. She immediately rushes over and kicks the guard hard in the groin area, getting a very loud grunt from the man. Satisfied she walks back over and grabs the sheet and replaces it around her body.

"Tracey, this is Hermione Granger. Do you think you can find her something besides a sheet to wear?" Harry smile at a woman close back at a desk.

"Of course, at once Mr. Potter."

"This is one of my closest and dearest friends, Hermione Granger. If you raise a hand or wand to her, it is like doing so to me, and i would take great offense to that. Is the perfectly clear?" Harry says.

Every person in the room nods their heads as if they were already facing him in a duel. He looks at each one and then turns to another man who looks like a guard.

"Take that out of here, and see if you can find someone who can do the job correctly." Harry says pointing at the guy on the floor still grabbing his privates.

"Ms. Granger, i think these will fit you." Tracey says walking out of a room to Hermione's left.

"Thank you, is there any one in there?" She asks pointing to the room.

"No there isn't."

Hermione walks into the room and closes the door. She leans against the desk and allows the whole of what has happened in the last few moments wash over her. She had been completely nude in a room full of people, when she could move she kick the guy who did it. Then she went and grabbed the sheet. Her face turned brite red from her chin to the tips of her ears. She quickly got dressed in the clothes she was handed, before sitting down in the chair.

"OK you're here now, now what?" She says to no one.

She knows she can't let him get away this time like last time. She had no idea she had such feeling for Harry. She must have though, she was the one who kissed him. All this time she was harboring feeling for him and never knew it.

"What kind of mess have i gotten myself into now?" She again says to no one.

"Your not in a mess." Harry says from the door.

Hearing his voice makes her jump up out of the chair. She looks to where he is standing and puts on a determined look. She walks toward him in a slow but determined walk.

"OK, I know that look Hermione Granger. There will be no hitting or smacking or pulling of the ears." Harry tells her.

"You think you deserve any of those" She asks him calmly as she continues her approach.

"No i don't think i deserve any of it, but i think you think i do." He says as he takes a step back.

"And why would you think, i think that?"

"I know how your mind works." He says taking another step back.

"And how is that?" She says, getting dangerously close now.

"Hermione lets don't do this. I know you may be mad at me, but really no hitting." He tells her, as he continues out into the main room.

"But Harry, why do you think i am going to hit you?" She asks.

"Years of experience." He says.

She is with in arms length of him now and is about to reach out and punch him.

'Hermione please don't.'

It is such a shock that her step falters and she lowers her arm. 'Did he just reach inside my mind?'

'Yes i did, Draco told you about this.'

With out another word, spoken or thought she smacks him right across the face. He reels back from the impact and then whips around on her with anger in his eyes. They are the same eyes she looked into the night Voldemort died. This time though they didn't scare her. Why she wasn't sure, but she wasn't afraid. She could see him right on the edge of reason, and knew anything could send him over that edge, so she slapped him again.

Everyone in the room was holding their breath at the sound of the first slap, they knew trouble was brewing. When the second slap took Harry in the face again, people were diving for cover.

A man of about 30 walked into the room just as the second slap rang true on Harry's cheek. Having not been there when Harry had made his speech he had no idea what was going on, except that Harry had been hit and Everyone was diving for cover. Not understanding anything but his boss was being attacked he lashed out with his wand. Hermione was slammed into the wall and then bounced off of a near by desk hitting her head. She slumped to the ground in a heap.

Harry instantly went on the attack. With out thought or than Hermione was in danger, he snatched his wand out and pointed it at the man.

"Crucio!" Harry screams.

The man hits the ground and starts squirming and screaming. Everyone in the room know what was happening. They also knew that even a year later, Harry was still fighting his demons from that fateful night.

Hermione sees what is going on and quickly jumps to her feet and rushes over to Harry. She gentle lays her hand on his wand arm and looks at his face. She sees a demon looking at the man on the floor. With out thought she touches his face and he slowly looks at her. She puts as much feeling in her eyes as she can and shakes her head no.

It is as if the world is lifted as Harry lowers his wand and continues to look into her eyes. The demon residing in him slowly starts to leave as she takes his hand and leads him to a chair not far away. She gentle pushes him down into the chair before she speaks.

"Stay here i need to check on him."

Harry only nods as he looks at his feet. His face slowly regaining his Normal look. She rushes to the guys side who was still on the ground. She starts checking him over noticing he had none of the marks she had after Snapes attack. It meant he had used the normal curse and not the new one. Another girl was kneeling beside Hermione look at the man.

"Will he be OK?" She asks Hermione.

"Yeah he is just passed out. I will brew him up a potion to take away the pain." Hermione tells the young woman.

"No i mean Harry. This has happened before. He can't seem to get that night out of his head. Each time it happens it is like another part of him dies. We need him to stay sane till at least Voldemorts son and the remaining Death-eaters are killed or captured." The woman says.

"I'm not sure if he is or not. But i am going to figure out a way to help him." Hermione tells her.

"The only time i see him happy any more is when he comes back from one of his trips as Prat Reythor." The woman says.

"As who?" Hermione asks confused.

"Prat Reythor, why you know him?" The woman asks.

"No, well i mean i have meet him. He is friends with another of us that went to Hogwarts. Ron also fought in the war with us." Hermione says, still trying to puzzle it all together.

"Yeah Ron Weasley. Harry goes to his shop at least once a month to spend a lot of money on kids wanting to get into Hogwarts. He says it is doing two good deeds. One: it helps Ron out with money, and two: it allows kids to go to a place where they can learn the correct way to use magic." The woman says.

"Can you keep this between us. I mean don't let Harry know you told me?" Hermione asks her.

"Of course i can, but why?" She asks.

"He doesn't want us to know he is checking up on us. So i want to wait till he is ready to reveal on his own." Hermione tells her

"I understand completely." The woman says.

"Thank you. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione sticks her hand out as an offering.

"Melisa Warren. But most call me Mel." Mel tells her.

"Nice to meet you Melisa." Hermione says.

"Nice to meet you as well." Is Hermione's reply as she looks back to Harry.

She stands up and walks over to him Placing her hand on his shoulder. She looks him in the eyes with an understanding And hope. She nods toward the empty room she changed in. He stands and walks with her inside it. She closes the door and walks up to him, so they can look each other in the eyes.

"What was that out there Harry?" She asks.

"I sometimes lose my temper, and before i know it i have to heal some one." He says not meeting her eyes.

"You do realize what you did out there is completely Illegal?" She asks him.

"I know, i just lose it sometimes. It is like the little voice in my head that keeps me from doing right on wrong died that night as well." Harry tells her.

"I'm sorry you life has been Bad Harry. If i could take away all the pain i would. I am truly sorry that you felt we abandoned you. I promise never to do that again." She tells him.

He looks up into her eyes when she says that. "Ever?"

"Ever."

He nods his head again and then looks down again. Hermione can see the hesitance there. She knows it is going to take time before she can talk about what she really wants to talk about.

"So what is this place?" She asks.

"The department of Dark wizard tracking." Aurthur says from the door way. " And some place you were not suppose to be."

"It wasn't my fault, i didn't bring her here. She followed me on her own accord." Harry defends himself.

"It's true Minister. i followed him with out his Knowledge." Hermione defends Harry.

"I see. Harry may i speak with Ms. Granger alone?" Aurthur asks.

"Of course Minister i will be in my office." Harry says as he leaves the room, after a quick look at Hermione.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Aurthur asks.

"Seeing my friend." She states simply.

"He is not your friend anymore Hermione. He is a killing machine who really belongs in Azkaban." He tells her

"Harry is not that nor does he belong there! I know the things he has done." Hermione's back stiffens at those words.

"You know what i let you know." He tells her.

"No! I know it all. Do you think you could hide him from me? Not ever! I know that you have been using him to get what you needed, your so called killing machine. I also know that with the lift of a finger you could have gotten him the help he deserves." Hermione reveals herself to him.

"How do you know all of that?"

"Do you think the called me the brightest witch of my generation for nothing?" Hermione inquires.

"We need him to finish with Voldemort's son before anything can happen." Aurthur tells her.

"Please Telemort Le Strange could be best by anyone of the people out in that office. As far as the Death-eaters he has at his command, only Snape is a problem. I am sure you have a few Aurora's who can handle him as well. You want to use Harry for more headlines. Then you will quietly pack him off to Azkaban so he can't cause you any more problems." Hermione dives into even more of what she knows.

"Do you have my office bugged?" He asks her a seriousness coming over him.

"No wish i did." She tells him.

"Then how do you know all of those details?" He asks.

"A girl has her sources." She tells him.

"Source that will get you killed." Aurthur says.

"Are you threatening me? Cause i think you saw what happened to the last person who did that." Hermione says calmly.

"Not me Hermione. The council. They have decided that Harry is too much of a risk, too unstable to allow him to walk free when this is all over. The only reason he isn't already rotting away in Azkaban as we speak is cause i have built Telemort up to be almost as dangerous as his father. If they find out what i have done, i may join Harry as a cell mate." He tells her.

"Wait this is all just a way to keep Harry out of trouble?" Hermione asks.

"Of course it is. I would never turn on him. He has helped my family out more than i could ever repay him for." Aurthur says looking defeated. "The only way i can keep him out of that place is, if i can get him sane and prove to the council he is."

"He isn't insane. He is just confused about a lot of things. I am not sure this whole plan of yours is what is best for him either. Does he know about any of this?" Hermione asks, a possible plan come together in her mind.

"Not even a whiff of it. I have gone to great lengths to keep this from him." Aurthur says.

"Maybe i can help." She tells him.

"What is rolling around in that mind of yours?"

"I will tell you when i have it all worked out. But i have to tell Harry bye before i leave." She says as she gets up to walk out of the room.

"Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck, bring him back to us."

"I will trust me on this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I have to be honest here, i have never read a single one of the books. I have seen the first five movies; i know poor sub. This fic is a challenge from another friend of mine who wanted to see me write about Harry and Hermione. That is the only reason i decided to do it, was because i like that coupling. The whole Hermione with Ron: yuk! Not meaning to upset those who do like them together. So if i get something wrong please be kind, let me know and i will fix it asap. Your reviews will be of great help to me as well. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, trust me a lot more to come this weekend.**

**Hermione closed the door to the office and walked out into the main room. She Could see Harry sitting behind the desk in an office across the way. A plan was slowly forming in her mind as to how she could help Harry. Stand in one spot and think for several minutes, had a plan firmly in place in her mind. 'Now if it works the way i want it all will be well.' She walks over to Harry's office and knocks.**

**"Can a girl come in?"**

**"Of course, I'm not doing any thing important." Harry says.**

**"Harry, i need a favor from you." Hermione smiles at him.**

**"Sure Hermione, what do you need?"**

**"I can't say right now, but i need you to promise me that when i ask you will come help me." She tells him.**

**"That's a little vague Hermione. Can't you even give me a hint as to what you need my help for?" He asks her.**

**"Not yet, but it is very important. Maybe the most important thing i have ever done." She tells him.**

**"OK Hermione, just ask and you will have my help or whatever else you may need." Harry says as a ripple moves through the room.**

**"You used a compelling hex on me?" Harry asks with anger in his voice.**

**"I told you this is important. I need to know that once we start you won't back out. I will be in touch in a couple of days." Hermione tells him.**

**"Fine, but it better be important." Harry tells her.**

**"It is trust me. The fate of the world could hinge on this favor Harry."**

**"I see, well I'll help in any way you want me to." Again the ripple moves out from them.**

**"What was that?" He asks.**

**"I have no idea this time?" Hermione says.**

**"Might be left over from your first one. Guess i am really bound to do as you ask now." Harry smiles at her.**

**"I hope so, this is something i will not fail at Harry. I can't it is to important to me."**

**"You fail? I don't remember a time of you ever failing." Harry tells her.**

**"OK Harry i have to go and get a few things ready. can we meet tomorrow at Hogwarts, say around 1?" She asks.**

**"Sounds good to me. Are you doing something for the grand reopening too?"**

**"No Macgonagall just wanted me there." She says.**

**"I am suppose to cut the ribbon." Harry says.**

**"That's good Harry, i can't think of anyone who deserves it more." Hermione tells him. "I will see you after the ceremony then?"**

**"Sure, how about we meet in the headmasters office after wards." He asks.**

**"Sound right to me., bye for now Harry." Hermione says as she stands up.**

**"Bye till tomorrow Hermione."**

**She disappears in a flash. He just smiles at how fast she learned how to do that. He always knew if someone could learn that it would be Hermione.**

**"Can i talk to you for a minute?" Aurthur asks.**

**"Sure Minister."**

**"Harry my boy, you have to learn to control that curse throwing. I know he hurt Hermione, but couldn't you have punched him in the nose or just stunned him?" Aurthur asks.**

**"I'm sorry, i know i need to stop doing that. After what happened to Hermione during the war, what Belletrix did. I swore i would never allow her to be hurt again." Harry sighs, and looks him in the eyes.**

**"I can understand that Harry. But using a forbidden curse on someone when it isn't necessary, is unforgivable. I can't keep covering for you, please stay calm." Aurthur tells him.**

**"Aurthur. Is this real or is this something that was set up to keep me out of trouble with the Ministry?" Harry asks out of the blue.**

**"Why would you ask me that?"**

**"Well, i was talking to one of the heads of another department about doing a joint venture. He just laughed and walked away. It was like a big joke to him that we should try to combine our efforts." Harry tells him.**

**"Which department was that? I will take care of that right away. I have to be honest with you Harry. I did set this department up as a way to keep the Ministry off of your back. There is talk that you are too powerful and unpredictable to allow to run free. That you would turn into the next Dark Lord and destroy us all. I know Deep down you would never do that, but the signs are there for some." Aurthur tells him.**

**"It was Thomas Kittle, head of Aurors. But, Then why are you trying to help me? I mean if there are signs of me going bad. Wouldn't it be easier to just finish me off?" Harry asks.**

**"You mean kill you?"**

**"Yeah." Was Harry's simple reply.**

**"Harry, there is no way i would ever approve of that. My boy i don't think you fully realize just what it is you have done for this world. Once more i think that others in this Ministry has forgotten since a year has gone by without Voldemort. You saved not only the Wizardry world but the muggle one as well. He would have destroyed both worlds. You deserve a chance to be saved just for that reason. Plus i don't think you are as bad as most do, you have problems for sure. But i think less than what anyone else would have if they had gone through all that you have. It really started for you when you were born, but started in Ernest when you but 11 years old. You are now 19 and are making great strides in gain what some would call a normal life." Aurthur tells him.**

**"You're wrong Aurthur. I didn't do all the things you think i did, i had plenty of help. Plus the things i had to do to win. To be honest i may belong in Azkaban, you just don't know. Ask Hermione, or Ron. They can tell you i broke more laws, cast more unforgivable curses then some of the Death-Eaters. Your son will tell you, trust me. He called me out on it one night, and i turned against him in a way. It caused a rift that was just made bigger by the things i did to win. No i am no real hero, Hermione and Ron are, people like Sirus, Tonks, Dumboldore, Neville. They are the true hero's in that story, not a boy named Harry Potter. A boy who nearly got his friends killed. A person who dropped to Voldemorts level to kill him. No Aurthur, i am no hero and maybe just as bad as Voldemort." Harry relays with great regret.**

**"Harry, i am going to give you an order and i want you to follow it. No questions asked till i say you can ask them." Aurthur tells him.**

**"You are the boss, what is it?" Harry inquires.**

**You are to go with Miss Granger, and help her accomplish what it is she is going to be trying to do. I mean what i say Harry, no question from me or her. If she tells you to do something, take it as me telling you to. Am i making myself perfectly clear on this?" Aurthur asks him.**

**"Crystal clear sir." Harry says.**

**"I have no idea what she is planning, i just know that it is something that we need done." He tells Harry.**

**"As you say Minister. I will obey her word as yours." Harry tells him.**

**"Good i am sure Miss Granger will be in touch in a day or so. I must return to my office now, but i will put the new head Aurors in touch with who ever you leave in charge to get the ball rolling on that project you wanted to start."**

**"Thank you Aurthur, i would be great full." Harry says.**

**"OK well i am off, remember no questions."**

**"As you say."**

**With that the Minister pops away.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Hermione left his office and went strait to her parents house. It was the first time she had seen them in over almost a year. She walks up to the door and knocks. The last time they had spoken she had caught the tent ion from the whole move. They had kind of understood she had done it for their safety, but had lost a year of theirs lives. So she had stayed away, hoping time would heal old wounds.**

**She sent them cards and presents on the appropriate days, like birthdays and anniversaries. Still she had received nothing back from them. So she wasn't sure how this was going to play out. She just knew she needed to use her grandparents farm for awhile.**

**She had decided that she was going to get Harry away from the magical world for awhile. Try her luck at getting him to come to terms with all the bad things that have happened in his life. With luck, that will be the way to start his recovery.**

**She knocked on the door and stood on the porch with apprehension. This was a key part of her plan and she needed them to go along with it. All of it was for Harry she needed to help him over come all of his problems. That damn war had taken a larger toll than most people could even imagine.**

**Not only did it take the lives of some very close friends, it also had cost several people their childhood. While other kids were running around and playing, Harry was fighting an evil wizard hell bent on killing him. Never once did he back down or turn and run out on them. On any of the magical world, never even occur ed to him to do so. He stood and face a challenge that none could. Now that he has faced and defeated every ones worse nightmare, some wanted to hang him out to dry.**

**"They wanted to put him in a glass cage with a sign that says: 'break only in the case of an evil wizard'! She would not let that happen. Forget the fact that he was in love with her. It just wasn't right for everyone to turn their backs on him now that he had won. It is with these thoughts in her head that her mom opened the door.**

**"Hermione? Is that really you?" Racheal Granger asks.**

**"Yes mom it is me, i need to speak to you and dad." Hermione says.**

**"Yes of course come in, Tim Hermione is here." She yells back into the house as they walk in.**

**She had been fighting the urge since her daughter had walked in, but couldn't any longer. Racheal latched on to her daughter in a hug that would make Hagrid proud. Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks. As Tim walks into the room he sees his girls in something that he hasn't seen in Way too long: a family embrace.**

**"That's what i like too see, my best two girls hugging." He smiles at them.**

**"Daddy?" She says, with the tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**She runs into his open arms and receives a hug only a father can give. He holds her as tight as he can hoping this is the start of a new beginning.**

**"It's been way too long since you have been here little girl. You need to start coming more often." Tim says.**

**"Oh Daddy, i didn't know if you guys wanted me around. With all the things i did, i mean you guys actually lost a year of your life because of me. I wasn't sure if i should come around, at least until you called me. I wouldn't be here if i didn't need a big favor." She tells them.**

**"Sweetheart, you are always welcome here it is your home. If we would have know that is why you were staying away you would have gotten a call the first day. We know you did what you had to do, to protect us from that horrible man. What was his name? Harry Potter?" Her mom says.**

**Hermione's heart leaps out of her chest at hearing he mom say this. She is in complete shock.**

**"No Racheal, his name was Voldemort. Harry Potter is who beat him and brought peace back to the world. Both magical, and i believe the term is muggle? We all owe this Harry a huge thanks." Tim says.**

**"Oh yes how forgetful of me. I'm sorry dear, his is your friend right, i mean Harry?" Racheal asks.**

**"Yeah Harry is my friend, and he is why i am here. I need a favor from you so i can help him." Hermione smiles weakly.**

**"Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea with us and you can tell us all about it." Tim says.**

**She allows her dad to lead her to the living room. She sets down across from them as her mother pours the tea into three cups. Hermione looks out the window and sighs before she starts.**

**"How much do you two actually know about Harry Potter?"**

**"Nothing really. Just that he risked alot to do what he had to do." Tim says.**

**"You really have no idea then." Hermione says grief struck.**

**"So tells about him, and what he did, and why he needs help now. Another one of those dark thingys have came up again?" Racheal asks.**

**"No, Harry wouldn't allow that. See that is what he is good at, beating the bad guy. That is part of the problem, he has forgotten how to be anything but that." Hermione tells them.**

**"That sounds like a good and a bad thing." Racheal says.**

**"Dear, i don't think that is the whole of it, lets allow her to continue. Go on Hermione tells about this young man." Tim says.**

**"It is both Mom. Well it all started back when he was a baby. His parents were killed by Voldemort when Harry was still a baby. Voldemort tried to kill Harry as well, but something happened when he cast the killing curse. It hit Harry and back fired on Voldemort. But it did have a small affect on Harry as well. The lighting bolt scar he wears on his head, plus some of Voldemorts powers as well. The curse was reflected back on to him and it killed him. Only it didn't Kill all of him, I'll explain that in a little while. Any way Harry was packed off to live with his Mother's sister his aunt, her husband, and their son. Well let me tell you that was a mistake, he should never have been sent there. He grew up living under the Dursely's stairs. Yes his bedroom was a storage area under their stairs. He was forced into do all of their work for them, including cooking, cleaning and mowing the lawn. I see that look, it was worse than you think. They treated Harry like he was their slave. Never got a birthday party, cake or even presents. To where as there son Dudley got every thing he wanted. He was really treated badly, worse than anyone should ever be treated. Well his 11 birthday arrived and he was sent letter after letter telling him he had been accepted into Hogwarts. Well his Aunt and Uncle didn't want him anywhere near that. They viewed it as evil and filthy. Even went so far as to tell him that his parents were killed in a car crash. So they kept his letters away from him, even moved a way in an attempt to keep him away from the Magical world. So Dumbledor sent Hagrid after him with a letter telling Harry he had been accepted. So to Harry going to Hogwarts was suppose to be his relief, his get away. A life away from all of the injustices his so called family put him through."**

**"Oh dear that sounds terrible." Racheal says.**

**"Racheal, lets let her finish." Tim says.**

**"Mom you have no idea how terrible it was, I'm not sure i do. He finally gets to Hogwarts, and what does he discover, he is heralded as the boy who lived. The one who set them free of You Know Who as they called Voldemort. People were actually afraid of saying the mans name. Little did any of them know that he wasn't gone for good yet. His first year he had a lot of catching up to do, But he was Harry Potter so he did it with out complaint. Of course along the way he managed to help rescue me from a mountain troll and defeat the man who was hosting Volemort's soul. All while keeping a very valuable artifact safe from misuse. Most 11 year olds would have went running and screaming to their mom and dads trying to get out of school. Not Harry, he stood up and accepted every challenge. He did not run, or try to duck his duty, and destiny, all of this before he was 12. I don't think i could do what he did, i would have died. Actually it is because of Harry that i am still alive at all, so i owe him more than i can repay. His second year consisted of the three of us, Harry, myself, and another friend Ron, having to face Voldemort again, only in the form of a memory in a diary, and a giant Basklist. Here again Harry helped save my life as i was petrified. Him and Ron, more Harry than Ron, ended up facing Tom Riddle; AKA Voldemort. See Voldemort was the Heir of Slythrien and had used Ron's sister Ginny as a way to free the beast, and open the chamber of secrets. He did so and almost died that night himself, all with out re guard for himself. Then came year 3. He had to face the guards of Azkaban, the Dementors, and was told his Godfather was who helped kill his parents. That was a huge lie as it turns out. We had to save his Godfather from death at the hands of those foul creatures. We also saved one of Hagrids pets, a hipogrif. That is the first time i got a glimpse of just how powerful Harry really was. He created a Potronus charm so strong that it chased away over 100 Dementors, something no one has ever done, let alone a 13 year old kid. Needless to say he accomplished what he had to do and cleared his Godfather's name. Next came his 4 year and the triwizard tournament. Only Harry wasn't really old enough to compete and their was only three allowed to do so, until this one. Harry's name popped out of that infernal Goblet of Fire. He had not entered his name for it but it was there any way. That meant there would be two people competing from Hogwarts, Harry and Cedric Detric. It was of course all a set up by Voldemort to get Harry where he needed him. He need some of Harry's blood to complete the spell that would give him his body back. Harry and Cedric touched the cup at the same time, so both were sent to Voldemort. He killed Cedric right from the start, and then tried to kill Harry. It didn't work because Harry had help from his parents and all the other spirits Voldemort had killed. Do you see how this pattern continued? Each year it was something diff rent, but always life threatening. He has had to live his whole young life that way. No one caring for him, or if they do it is only as a savor not as a person. For 7 years he went through this, with hardly any friends. Mom Dad he saved us all from a man so vial and evil that just being in his presence made you want to shower. I know there is nothing i can do to ever repay what he has given up, the pain he has gone through. The people he has lost, it is more than one person should ever have to bare. So i want to do this as a way of saying thinks. I need to teach him how to laugh again, how to have fun again. Most importantly i need to teach him how to loosen up and be the old Harry from first year. If i fail, it may be the last we see of Harry Potter, at least till another dons the evil dark lord title again." Hermione looks away so they can't see the tears in her eyes.**

**"Hermione that sound just completely unjust. Isn't there anything the Head guy in charge can do?" Her father speaks.**

**"Not really, he is already doing all he can." She says.**

**"Well, what can we do to help?" Racheal asks.**

**"I need to borrow Grandpa and Grandma's old farm." She says.**

**"Hermione that place is in a bad way, it would take you a year to get it livable." Tim tells her.**

**"I'm hoping so. But i will fix the house with Magic, at least enough to make it livable. Then me and Harry will work on it day after day till we have it fixed back up and working as an actual farm again. I am hoping that in that time, he will rediscover himself. If he does then all the hard work will have been worth it." She tells them.**

**"Well of course you can use it. Anything we can do we are happy to do. It sounds like this young man is dangerous though, are you sure you will be safe?" Racheal asks.**

**"Safer than anywhere else on the earth. One thing i know is that Harry will never allow me to be hurt while there is still breath in his lungs. He would never hurt me his self." She easies their minds.**

**"Then by all means use the place, please. Just make sure we get an invite every once in a while OK. I think we can help in a way as well." Tim tells her.**

**"Thank have no idea, what you guys letting me use the place means to me." Hermione tells them.**

**"Tim may i have a word with Hermione alone?" Racheal asks.**

**"Of course dear. I will wait in the den. Come find me when your mom is done. I have a couple of questions for you." Tim says then leaves the room.**

**"What did you want to talk about mom?" Hermione asks.**

**"More Tea?" Her mom asks.**

**"Please."**

**Racheal takes her time pouring tea into both cups. Thinking hard on what would be the best way to breach the subject that was on her mind. Even with the separation of the last year, she knew her daughter and what she was trying to do. Not only that but she was sure she knew why. Deciding strait forward would be best as she hands Hermione her cup back.**

**"How long have you been in love with him?" Racheal asks.**

**Hermione hearing this, spits her mouthful of tea out. She coughs a couple of times clearing her throat. Did she just hear her mother right?**

**"What did you just ask me?"**

**"How long have you been in love with Harry Potter? And what about Alex?" Racheal asks again.**

**"What makes you think i am in love with Harry? And Alex is just Alex." Hermione says vaguely.**

**"My dear Hermione do you think i am that dumb when it comes to the affairs of the heart?" Racheal asks.**

**"No, i just think you have your wires crossed is all." Hermione says looking away.**

**"So you don't love him?"**

**She continues to stare out the window into the snow covered yard. She watched as the squirrels ran and searched for nuts as she contemplated everything, that was running through her head. How much should she share with her mom? Was she even ready to admit what was raging through her at this moment. About the kiss that had set her soul on fire? How in one brief moment a kiss affected her like none had ever come close to doing? 'How long can i continue to hide my feelings?' She thinks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"It has been Many years since these doors have been open. Far too many years have gone by with out the sound of childrens laughter and carousing in the halls of this fine castle. I am reminded of a time twelve years ago when a group of students entered this castle as mere beginners. Little did many know that it would be these beginners who would save us from a fate and person that nightmares are born from. I sincerly hope that we never have to have another group of stundents who are destenied to do the same thing. I also hope that this school see's it's share of witches and wizards who have the same spirit, heart and soul that those stundents did so many years ago." McGonagel pauses as a loud roar erupts from the crowd.

"To be honest, there were huge doubts as to if this school would ever reopen. We had a lot of repairs to do, cleaning up had to be done as well. Then we had to fight the council of governers, as well as the council of the minstry for magic. All of whom thought it unsafe to reopen it. That is were our first award comes in. I want to present this plague of apperation to Arthur Weasley. Without his help the councils would never have changed their minds and allowed us to reopen." She hands the disk to him.

"Thank you headmistress. I am honored you would think i had such a big part in all of this. My part was small compared to what every one else did. I just made some grumpy old men and women see the right of things. I hope all of you get the same experiences and fun that most of me and my family has enjoyed." With that he walks back over to his seat.

"Yes well i for one am glad you were able to convince them old coots to see the light at the end of the tunnel." This cause laughter to erupt.

"Next we have another of the Weasley clan to thank. He also happens to be one of those students that first arrived twelve years ago. At the time i wasn't so sure about him. He had a knack for getting into trouble, being late, and missing his homework. But in the end, he turned into a fine upstanding memeber or our socitey. He has gracusously donated supplies to help rebuild what this school needs to start again. Ronald Weasley."

Ron stands and takes a slight bow, his cheeks aglow with a crimson ting to them. He goes to sit back down when he notices she wants him to say a few words. He slowly walks up to the mega phone.

"Yeah, um, well it was the least i could do. This school did wonders for me. It also introduced me to my two best friends in the world. I just want some other kid to experience that." He moves back to his seat and sits down to a thunderous applause.

"Next we have another of those stundents. She has always been labeled as the britest witch of her generation. She has seen and been through a lot in the twelve years since she first walked through those doors. Never did she allow the dream of this school reopening die. She was formost in every thing trying to get this school reopened. She has donated time, money, sweat, and blood to make this day possible. I think her and our next guest were the two biggest reasons this school reopened. Please welcome Hermione Granger."

Hermione stands up and walks to the mega phone.

"Thank you headmistress. But i have to say, i didn't do all that much. This school would have reopened in the end with out me. I was just glad to be able to do the things i did. All my life i have faced adversity and riducule, that is till i came here. Even here in the begining it was a little rough going. I eventually made friends who were completely loyal to me, who stood up for me. They saved my life on more than one occasion, and set people strait about me as well.

In short,This school changed my life in so many ways it is hard to list them all. It is true some were bad, but most were wonderful changes. It was this school that allowed us to forge the bond of friendship that allowed us to do what we had to do. All of the hard times were more than worth what we got in the end. That is what i want some other students to find with in these walls. I hope they never have to go through all that we did. But for them to build that bond of friendship makes all my efforts worth it." She says and then walks away, back to her seat. The applause is so deafening that many cover their ears till it quites down.

"Next is a man who needs no introduction. It has been his soul purpose to get this school running again this last year. He has donated most of the money to rebuild the destroyed parts of the castle. To refurnish it, resuply it. He even worked out a contract with the House Elves for their services. Built them a new dorm all for themselves. Set up a schedule so none were being over worked.

His talents have suprised many in our world even me. But never once has he turned his back on this school, the wizarding or muggle worlds. Ever time he was needed he stepped up and did what was asked or needed of him. He has suffered great loss in the pursuit of making our worlds safe. He continues that work even to this day. Even with his busy work load he made time for this school. He was also the best seeker i have ever seen in my many years in this school. Ladies and Gentlemen, students alike, I give you Harry Potter!"

The crowd becomes deafening with screams and applause. Harry swoops down from the sky on his firebolt to land easily on the stage next to the headmistress. He hands her a Golden Snitch. He then bows to the crowd and then nods to the people on the stage. He rasies his wand toward the sky and fireworks go off in every direction. sending the crowd to even greater hieghts.

"Thank you Headmistress for that warm welcome. I stand before you today a changed person from what i was eight years ago. When as a wide eyed youth i first arrived at Hogwarts school. I didn't know anything about this world at the time and was given a crash course in it all that first year. Before coming here my life wasn't much of one. Most people know the story so i won't go into details. Lets just say this school, with all of it's flare and style saved my life. It showed me that it was ok to be a little diffrent. I learned what it was like to have friends and people who truely cared about you." Harry pauses and looks at the people on the stage.

"I learned what it meant to stand up for what was right and not what was easy. I learned so much in the years i spent here. About a world were all of these things was possible if you just put your mind to it. The friendships i forged here has paid huge devidends in the past. They have helped me on countless times, saved me a few more times. All of this was made possible because of this school. I have so many fond memories of this place, there was no way i could allow it to stay closed. I want many genrations of witches and wizards to enjoy all the things i did while going here. So with out futher ado!" Harry steps over and cuts the ribbons holding the doors closed.

As he does the doors swing open to reveal the hall way and stairs that lead up to the great hall. The students follow the headmistress inside for the first time in over a year. The rest of the people follow closely behind the students. Ron catches Harry's eye and nods his head at him. A confused look comes across Harry's face as he nods back and then jumps on his broom and flies away.

Harry flies to the side entrence, he gets off his broom shrinks it and puts it in his pocket. He opens the door and walks in. He is met by Hermione as they turn and walk to the headmistress' office.

She is sitting behind her desk when they walk in. She smile at them and motions toward the chairs in front of her desk. The nod and sit down.

"It is nice to have you two here for this great day. I was wondering what you were doing in your lives? The reason i ask is because, i want to know if you would give some thought to maybe becoming teachers here." She asks them.

"I am flattered you would ask, but we have some important things we have to do. In fact we will be leaving once we are done here. Sorry but we won't be staying for the dinner." Hermione says.

"Yeah Hermione has something for us to do. Not sure what yet. Besides are you sure the parents of the kids would want me teaching their kids?" Harry asks.

"I can not think of any one more qualified to teach deffence against the dark arts than you, nor can they." She tells them.

"I will think about it. But first i have to help Hermione with her project." Harry says.

"Very well, i shouldn't keep you two any longer. Please let me know if you become avialable to teach, either of you." She tells them.

"We will. You are right we need to get going. Do you think you could lower the charm so we aparate to where we are going?" Hermione asks.

"Of course dear. Be careful, bye." She tells them.

"Can you follow me or do i need to take you on a side by side?" Hermione asks.

"You lead i will follow." Harry tells her.

They both nod to the headmistress and then first Hermione then Harry disappers. they land in the dusty yard of a run down house with what appers to open feilds all around them. Harry instantly pulls his wand and starts looking around for any sign of trouble. Hermione looks at him and shakes her head no.

"What is this place Hermione and why are we here?" Harry asks her.

"This farm belonged to my grand parents. They moved away from England and came here to America a long time ago. My dad was just a kid when they bought this place. When my dad turned 18 he moved back to England to go to school, he meet my mother and the rest is history." She pauses for a moment, then continues. "My dad was only 21 when his parents died in a car crash, killed by a drunk driver. In their will they left everything to him. The sad part is that this farm setting in this buetiful country side has set empty and decaying since then. This is what i need your help with Harry. I want you to help me put this farm back in to working order and get it to making money. I want it to be a real working farm."

"Ok but why do you need my help?" Harry asks.

"Didn't you promise to help me with out any questions?" She looks at him.

"Yes, but."

"No buts! Either you are going to keep your promise to me or you are going to break it! Which is it Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Slow down Hermione!" Harry raises his hands and then continues. "I remember what i said, i will help you. What i was thinking is that neither of us know how to work on a farm. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to hire some one who does? Couldn't they do it faster and better?"

"No, Harry i want to do this ourselves. We can go to the libary and read how to do it. I know we can do this." She tells him.

"Hermione, there are some things you can't learn from a book. I know that is hard for you to understand, but it is true." Harry smiles at her.

"What we can't learn from the books, we can ask our neighbors. I have already talk to a couple of them, they said any time we have a question to just ask." She tells him.

Harry reaches inside of his jacket and takes out his wand. He starts looking around trying to figure out where to begin. He is about to swing his wand and fix up the barn, when Hermione smacks his arm.

"No magic! We do this the old fashioned way. We do it the way my grand parents did it, With our hands." Hermione tells him.

"Hermione with out nagic this will take forever." Harry pleads.

"Some say only about a year, some say two. I think we can do it in a year though. No magic! We do it with a lot of hard work and manual labor." She tells him.

"Two years! Hermione we can't be away that long! I can't be away that long! I do have a life back in London, duties to see to. People back there need my help!" Harry almost yells.

"We can Harry. Everything back in England is running smoothly enough that they can do with out us. I need your help, are you going to break your promise to me and the ministry as well? Tell me Harry are you going to turn your back on me yet again? Will spending that much time with me be that bad?" She inquires as she turns away from him.

"This is not fair! that is not fair!" Harry almost yells.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION HARRY!" She does yell.

"No!"

"Good." She says to his back.

Harry turns and walk to the fence by the house, he looks out over the feilds. He knows that he has to keep his word. It is the only thing ha has left that is still intact. He also knows he can't turn his back on Hermione again. 'why does she want to do this, and why does she need my help?' Harry thinks.

"Harry, I know this is not what you want to be doing. I just want you to know, i really do need your help." Hermione says as she walks up and places her hand on his arm.

"I know Hermione. I want walk out on you this time. I guess i am going to be farmer Harry." He smiles at her.

"That has a nice ring to it, Farmer Harry! Yep i can see you in that role!" Hermione laughs at him.

"I wouldn't go that far." Harry says with a strait face.

"Oh come on Harry it was a joke. Loosen up some and laugh would you." Hermione asks.

"Where do we start?" Is all he asks.

"Well i did use magic a little. I fixed up two bedrooms, a bathroom, the kitchen and the sitting room upstairs. That way we have at least some place that is in good shape to spend our nights. I also paid a neighbors son to chop some wood. He said they did 2 cords, see it there next to the house. We will have to use the wood burning stoves to keep warm. At least till we get the rest of the house done. Plus we have to have a new propane tank put in. The old one is rusted through and the lines are in just as bad shape." Hermoine says.

"Good i was worried about where we were going to sleep and spend our down time." Harry says.

"That is taken care of. I think we should take the rest of the day to settle in to our rooms and get use to being here. We can start on the rest tomorrow." Hermione says.

"I think that is the best idea i have heard yet." Harry mocks her.

"Oh you better be nice to me i am cooking dinner!" Hermione says to him.

"Ok i will be nice. Want to show me where my room is?" Harry asks.

"Sure follow me."

She turns and walks to the door of the house. Harry looks one more time out over the feilds toward England, then sighs and turns and follows her inside.


End file.
